Black Cat's Witch
by WhiteFoxRose
Summary: The sweeper group is in for a big surprise when they stumble across two other travelers while sweeping up a criminal gang. A young boy, Endoh Miharu, taken care of by an older girl Inuisi Itumi, who is nothing like they thought, join their group Train x O
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Black Cat –**

**I am in college so might not be updated often – if I can even finish it…**

**Yada yada yada – please review if you read it – Thanks!**

"Endoh is it?" A man came over to him. The bartender put down the glass of ice water in front of the kid. The golden eyes flicked upwards from the 4th grade mathematics problems, away from the bartender and towards the black haired man who was accompanied by a girl older then himself and another man. His purple hair was held firmly down by a pair of large black headphones. His hand let go of the pencil and pulled them back so giving the new strangers his full attention. The girl looked him over carefully.

"Yeah, I don't know you though." Endoh responded. The tallest man just sighed while the shorter one gave him a cat like grin.

"I was just wandering what a kid like you was doing in a place like this." The guy informed him with a carefree shrug.

"She's a kid too." The boy nodded to the girl who instantly frowned.

"I'm a sweeper." She stated sternly.

"Well things are going to get dangerous here pretty soon, so why don't you just wander back home." The taller man now spoke. His hat shadowed his eyes but did not hide that he had a patch over his right one.

"How do you figure that?" He asked curiously. The black haired man grinned amused.

"I like you." He smiled, but the taller one didn't seem to agree.

"Why don't you just head home please?" He asked.

"I don't have one. My entire family was murdered in front of my eyes when I was five. My mom, dad, sister, and uncle were all I had left, and someone killed them then burnt my house. As for it being dangerous, yeah… I'm use to that." The kid seemed to be reminiscing for a moment.

"Kid, I'm sorry to hear that, but we are sweepers and we are looking for a dangerous criminal related to a powerful violent gang." The older man explained. "We just don't want to see you get hurt."

"MIHARU!!!" A female voice sung out from outside.

"Then you better look away." The boy informed them referring to their earlier statement.

"Miharu, look I have groceries." A girl came in carrying about eight bags of groceries. "Mr. bartender, can I still use your kitchen?"

"Sure of course."

"Can I have a couple shots too. I have left over money for it!" She asked, setting down the bags in the middle of the floor.

"Itumi!" The boy shouted. The girl stood up her green eyes locked on him curiously. Her black hair was pulled back into a long pony tail with her bangs framing her face, the end pieces of which were down to the tip of her chin. She wore a tight black shirt with bright glittery white letters saying 'I will behead you' on it. Her shirt did not quite reach to the top of her dark red, white, and black plad skirt. While her black army boots did not go above her knees, her thigh high black tights did though they did not make all the way to the end of the skirt.

"What?" She placed a hand on her hip.

"You shouldn't drink." He said quietly. She grinned and walked up to him.

"Don't worry, I won't drink too much." She ruffled his hair and then turned to the others if she just realized they were there. "Oh." She cocked her head. "Would you guys like some food too? I'm cooking!" She exclaimed happily.

"YEAH. That would be awesome…" The shorter man spoke.

"We don't have any money." The girl informed them.

"That's ok, I already bought everything so it will be free for you." She grinned. The boy sighed and started on his math problems again.

"The first mention of food and you forget." The taller man snapped at the other. Itumi was digging away in her bags. "I'm sorry, but this place is about to become extremely dangerous, please leave, all of you." The boy turned back to him, but the girl acted as if she didn't even hear.

"Didn't you hear me?" He shouted at her. She stood up with a blank look on her face.

"They are sweepers and very powerful criminals are going to be coming here." Miharu informed her.

"You join their gang and I'll rip your head off." She told the boy coolly. Her green eyes flashed dangerously. The boy swiveled on his chair until he faced the taller man and shrugged. A small red fox jumped up on the counter beside him. "Kumi!" The girl dropped the bag she was going through and skidded up to the counter. She started petting the grown fox with both hands. The fox jumped up on to her shoulder. "Ok, back to cooking!"

"Yay!" The shorter man raised his hand up in the air excitedly.

"HEY Train, dangerous people are coming here… don't get distracted so easily." The taller one snapped again.

"Aw come on Sven, we haven't eaten in awhile. I bet even Eve is hungry." Train pointed out.

"I know." Sven adjusted his hat.

"Things will be fine; we'll just have them go down the block or something." Train waved at the air with his hand. The four waited as a clamor went about in the kitchen.

"Food's served!" Itumi brought out plates and plates of food. Hamburgers, potatoes salad, fresh salad, coleslaw, and a three layer chocolate cake, along with a casserole, and side dishes for that one too.

"Waahhhh! There's soo much." Train was clearly salivating.

"I haven't cooked in so long I must have got carried away. The steak isn't even done yet." Itumi sighed, crossed her arms on the table and put her head down. Kumi popped up with her front paws on the girl's head. She watched as the others started talking plates and food.

Miharu joined the three people he had just met. Train was already shoving food in his mouth while Eve ate much more delicately. Sven's eye glanced back and forth between Miharu and Itumi. Suddenly he just stared towards Itumi.

"Where'd she go?" He asked looking about the bar.

"To get more food?" Train looked up from his own dish.

"Sorry fellas, she's not in back." The bartender informed them.

"Wow, good work Miharu, you have most of the problems done already." The girl popped up beside the boy. She was holding the math book looking over his work. The three looked at her, they were all surprised. Miharu smiled at them, laughing. Itumi didn't notice but went on. "What do you think Kumi?" She asked the fox who was also looking at the paper. The fox yipped happily. "Yep, Kumi agrees." The girl grinned putting the math book down.

Seven men walked through the door, instantly Sven stood. Train didn't change expression but Even looked up and Sven became instantly serious. Miharu turned around to see what the commotion was.

"Ah! You're a sweeper now!?" One of the men proclaimed pointing at their table.

"Ok, we give ourselves up – no fight." Another threw his hands in the air. The girl leaned backwards on the chair, tipping it over. With a clank her back was on the ground, legs in the air and head tilted towards their group. She held her skirt with one hand while stroking a standing Kumi's chin with the other.

"Hey, what do you mean a sweeper?" She asked.

"The people you're with are sweepers, they want to catch us." A third shorter man walked forwards.

"Oh, well, Miharu is here, so you guys have to be good." She grinned over to Miharu. "I know! Miharu, would you like to go to a movie tonight? I'm sure these guys know the city really well. Of course you'll have to go to bed afterwards but… you deserve a treat for doing such a great job with your math!" She exclaimed excitedly. Sven looked confused. Itumi tilted her head backwards again towards the dangerous looking men. "Grab some food, we can talk. You guys wouldn't mind showing us the town, would ya?"

"Thank you very much for your kindness! I have to request you to let us pay you for it!"

"We would love to show you the town. I know a great movie for a kid Miharu's age!"

"Yeah, and you know what, you shouldn't have to walk to where ever you're going tomorrow… I'll give you money for a bus."

"No, a train!"

"I have a better idea, how would you like to go to another country?" The man asking sat Itumi's chair back upright with her in it. She grinned at him.

"You'd love another country!"

"We'll make reservations for two plane tickets."

"It will be no problem at all… of course you'll have to leave early tomorrow morning." The large man put his hands on her shoulders, patting them.

"I don't really like plane flights, sorry. Bus fair would be great though. You guys are being so nice."

"Sweepers, how about we take care of our business after the kid and Itumi leave town." The man's hard eyes glared at Sven. Eve was looking at Itumi who seemed to have cleared her plate.

"MOVIE TIME!" Itumi popped up erratically shouting as loud as she could. The men all jumped back reaching for various places on their bodies. She looked about and laughed. "Movie time sillies, not whatever you're thinking of." She waved her hand dismissing them, and took her plate along with the other empty ones to the kitchen in the back. "You boys get ready, and play nice. I'm going to clean up. Miharu, would you help me?" She asked the boy softly.

"Ok." Miharu responded. He grabbed Kumi and went around to the bar door, while Itumi seemed to just hop over.

"Sooo… you sweepers better get out of our town by the time those two leave or…" One man showed he had six guns in his coat jacket.

"You won't be leaving at all." Another completed showing bombs and a rifle in his.

"But until that time… you're free to do what you want. Just remember, when they leave, you're all dead meat." A third man gave them a murderous grin.

"What is so special about those two?" Sven asked carefully glancing towards the kitchen door.

"Special how?" A female voice popped in. The men which were standing threateningly all jumped back, a few landed on the ground. Itumi was standing in the middle of them all, and had seemed to have just appeared out of thin air. Kumi was on her shoulder. She looked about them slightly confused.

"Special as in we are taking you to the movies… The other guys have to pay for themselves." One man threw up his hands explaining with an obviously forced smile. Itumi looked the three in the eyes.

"You should come with us, I'll pay for you." She didn't wait for an answer but instead walked off and easily hopped the bar again. "Miharu, you finished? Your friends are coming too, isn't that great?" Her voice echoed out into the bar.

"Damn witch sneaking up like that." One of the men muttered.

"What did you just call me?" The voice was deadly cold. Green eyes burned into the man on the ground and a pirate sword was in her left hand.

"Sandwich! I said sandwich sneaking up like that – I have heartburn from my sandwich I ate at lunch." The man's eyes were wide in fear and he was obviously trembling.

"I'm sure we can find you some medicine on our way to the movies." The girl rose, putting the sword up on her shoulder. Kumi pawed at it, annoyed that she was trying to use her spot for it. The girl's eyes drifted over to Train. She walked over to him very slowly as if she was getting ready to pounce.

"You are going to come to the movies with us, right?" She asked closing her eyes in her best smile.

"Criminals aren't exactly people to go to the movies with." He started looking at the group that would pay 9000 if they caught them all. The girl's eyes dashed away from his sadly. The room became eerily silent. Her eyes started to grow wetter and wetter. Train watched anxiously as she held back tears. "But," He started, catching her attention. " you did make us that great dinner" Train looked over to Sven for a moment. "So sure." He finished.

"Yay!" The girl spun. Her skirt flew up a bit, but not enough to see her underwear. When Miharu walked out, she was completely composed and acting sophisticated. The weirdly mixed group walked out to the streets together.

"Are you sure this is ok sir? You said you needed to capture these guys." Miharu whispered to Sven and Eve. Train was walking next to Itumi. Miharu along with the others noticed that he would glance over to her every now and again. Itumi was completely lost in her thoughts, while her hands played with a deck of taro cards. The two didn't respond.

"Yuki Shun?" The name quietly tumbled out of her mouth. "I remember that's your name, Yuki Shun… Here." She held back all the money the men had given her to one of the men. He just stared at her. "Yuki Michiyo is your daughter, she was hospitalized when we first met, remember. You should take the money. The sweepers will catch you, so you need it so they will be fine by the time you're out." The man's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Th-thank you, Inuisi Itumi." He stuttered taking the money. Train's and Sven's eyes locked on the girl's body. Itumi slide over until she was beside Miharu. She put her arm around the littler boy and ruffled his hair.

"It's no problem." She told him without ever looking back. Miharu felt her grip his shoulder. She gave him a light pat after a while, and then suddenly dashed ahead. Kumi leapt from her to the boy.

"Train." Sven's eyes locked on his partners. Train grinned and took after her. Miharu's eyes widened completely.

Itumi ran like the wind. She unbound the sword and jumped up onto the building. Balancing she bolted down the roof, jumping to the next. Train Heartnet was hot on her heels. She took out a card from the deck.

"_Dall'albero sviluppato sotto la luna scura e premuto dalle pietre dalle stelle, cambi al mio desiderio."_ She knew the meaning of the words she spoke from the core of her existence. 'From the tree developed under the dark and pressed moon from stones from stars, changes to my desire.' The paper changed instantly from a simple taro card to a smoke screen bomb. She threw it backwards and it erupted. She jumped off the building down into the street.

Train was in front of her. Her hair flew forward as she was forced to come to a sudden halt. She cocked her head to the side.

"_Trasformazione immediate"_ She threw three cards at him which became daggers the moment they left her fingers. He dodged them easily, while she ran the other direction. She leapt up onto a building. He began his jump, right as she jumped right back down reversing positions. Being in mid air at this moment, Train could not yet turn around. She jumped up again, right as his feet touched the rooftop. He turned about.

"_Frusta_" A card transformed into a whip which lashed out at him. He caught it and she pulled herself towards him that much faster. She ducked under his arm, and gripped the back of his jacket tightly. He had maneuvered her own whip about her neck and it looked as if he was pulling her into himself.

"You are defeated." In a fluid motion he moved her from behind him to in front with both of them on the ground. Taking her hands, he reached behind him and tied them behind her back.

"That was fun." She leaned forwards and kissed him. Train's eyes went wide. Then she ducked out from his grasp. "But we can't miss the movie." With both hands free, she grabbed his and took off running. "If we are late Miharu will be sad." Her voice echoed in his ear and for some strange reason he let her lead him.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting." She waved as she approached the group. Miharu gave a smile of relief.

"I thought he was going to take you away." The kid's eyes were extremely sad.

"Why would he do that? Train's a really great guy. You shouldn't be so quick to judge." Itumi ruffled his hair and giggled.

"Well that's not what I thought…" Yuki said with a gloating voice. Itumi stood up abruptly.

"And just what do you mean by that you pervert?" She asked him directly, grinning like a vixen. Yuki laughed along with the rest of the men and started poking even more fun at her. Itumi blushed a bit, but seemed not to mind. It was as if they were teasing their little sister.

"Train, what happened?" Sven asked urgently under his breath.

"I don't think she is who we think." He informed them, still blown away by the fact she kissed him. Inuisi Itumi would never do such a thing as far as he knew. The cold hearted killer would have also not played so much during their fight, nor smiled, let alone be taking care of some child. Train looked over the mischievously spunky girl again. She bared the name and resemblance, but didn't have the personality or the same cold-blooded skills.

"Come on, since you won, I'll buy you popcorn or whatever you want inside." She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside grinning from ear to ear. "You two come as well. They said this movie will be great." She motioned to Sven and Even who stared at her not knowing what to think.

"I like popcorn." Train informed her causing her to giggle.

"Me too!" She laughed again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today was a good day." Itumi jumped back on to the hotel bed. She put her hands behind her head and looked up to the ceiling.

"Can I be a sweeper?" Miharu asked. The girl sat up without the use of her arms. Her green eyes stared coolly into his golden ones.

"If you really wish to, you can be anything." Itumi's intense gaze left him little room to doubt her words. A silence passed between him as Miharu drifted into his own thoughts. "Well I'm going, goodnight."

"I could be like that man Sven, or Train…"

"Or Eve" Itumi add as she left.

"Or Eve." Miharu repeated just to make her happy. "Goodnight." He called out.

Itumi stretched her arms up way in the air. Her face was warmer but she felt good. Her silky jade baggy pajama pants were huge on her and had to be held up with a string. The matching long sleeve shirt was too big as well and she had it buttoned completely. Her eyes gazed dreamily as she tapped the counter for another. She completely ignored the gawking men about her as she took her third shot of vodka.

"Yummy." She traced her lips with her tongue. Leaning back she looked up at the ceiling, before tapping for a fourth. With a smile she shot it. "Very." She decided, putting down enough for three more. The hotel bartender gave her a weird look, but poured them out. She shot them all simultaneously.

"You seem to like those shots little girl." A man came over to her and pulled up a seat beside her.

"It's yummy-ness." She gave a childish grin.

"Well how about I order you some more yummy things then?" He asked. She knew his smile was dangerous, but at this point, she didn't care.

"Yay." She threw her arm in the air triumphantly. "I like you." She informed him.

"Ok girl you have to strip, you lost, and since you didn't put down any money we'll take your clothes instead." The man's words with the affect of the alcohol made Itumi fall over giggling. She sat up and took off her large green shirt, underneath which she had a matching tank top. The men rolled their eyes at it, severally disappointed which made Itumi laugh even more.

Itumi gained a lot of money in the next few hands but she also had to lose her pants which revealed baggy silk shorts. She took a few more shots, courtesy of the men, and kept playing. They lost a many more times, but she did have to strip to her bra for it to happen. She was grinning like an idiot.

"Ok, back to drinking with my newest incomessssss!" Itumi bolted up too quickly causing the room to spin. She landed back down on her butt and laughed before standing again more slowly.

"Mister, I'd like more please." She begged the bartender. The men all gathered around her like hyenas but she was in too much of a happy mood to notice or care.

Train walked the hallways towards the bar. Sven, Eve, and him had engaged in an encounter with the criminal gang who had decided to attack even after what they had said earlier about waiting until the other two had left town.. He was craving a glass of milk after chasing around their various members who cowardly ran away after doing no damage.

"Huh?" The scene before him was a strange one. A person with long black hair had their head down on the counter, covering their face. Five men were on the floor unconscious while the bartender was simply cleaning a shot glasses. "What happened here?" He asked

"They tried to feel up this drunk girl here after losing at her at a game of poker, where she was to strip if she lost and they just used money. I thought on stopping her, but they were so disgusting with their interactions with her that I just didn't have the heart to do it." He explained nodding at the men on the ground.

"So she fell asleep?" He asked looking at the black hair mess. He could tell she wasn't wearing a shirt and her shorts were falling down so much that it revealed a skirt underneath.

"Naw, I think she's passed out. She's had about twenty shots or more." At the bartender's word of shots, the girl moved her shoulder and head slightly.

"I asked for a other." Muffled words came from the body.

"You're awake? Yeah, I'm cutting you off. I'll be surprised if you remember anything from tonight, let all the way until the morning." The bartender told her.

"Well that's depressing." The girl lifted her head up and stretched out her arms tilting the chair back. The chair lost it grip. Both it and the girl hit the floor with a crash. She snickered sitting up. "See even the bar stool agrees. You killed it with your words." She told him grinning from ear to ear. Then she fell backwards onto her back on the floor asleep.

"So what would you like?" The bartender turned to Train.

"Uh, milk please." He walked over to the girl. It was definitely Itumi. He frowned at how she was dressed. He took off his jacket and dropped it on her before turning to take a seat at the bar.

"That was nice of you, all the other guys here wanted her to have less clothing." The man put down a tall glass of milk in front of him.

"Do you know anything about her?" Train suddenly asked.

"Well, you gave her your jacket, so you're probably alright. I know she was supposed to have a room in a different hotel, but she ended up giving to some family who's car broke down unexpectedly. I guess she has some pretty awful people after her so she doesn't sleep in the same hotel as her kid so not to endanger him. We had a bet with some gunman earlier. She dodged bullets, and made me three hundred dollars off it. She loves vanilla ice cream but not chocolate, however she loves chocolate mochas but not vanilla lattes. Honestly, if you want to know anything, just ask her, she's very open and will answer in her sleep." The bartender waved his arm in the air at his own words.

"I doubt Itumi would answer my questions, besides she's passed out." Train nodded his head to her body.

"What's your name?" He asked suddenly

"Train Heartnet.

"Hey, Itumi, would you answer Train Heartnet's questions? He's the man who gave you the jacket." His voice drifted over to the unmoving mass

"Will you give me another shot?" The words came from the person who had wrapped herself up in Train's jacket and was cuddling with it. Train spun about surprised she had answered.

"No." The bartender answered.

"Meanie…" The girl curled up tighter in the jacket. "But… I can answer his questions, he and his friends are the good guys." The jacket crept up over her head covering it and then down to her stomach. Her large baggy shorts were half off but the skirt made sure no one could see anything. A long pause occurred.

"Your name, is it your real name?" He asked.

"Yes, My father is Inuisi Taiki." A glass shattered dropped from the bartender's hands at the girl's words. Inuisi Taiki was a famous coldhearted crime boss who controlled one of the largest criminal organizations none of which could be proved.

"So that's is who is after you, you left your family didn't you after you had your kid?" The bartender asked, hoping that she would answer yes. The name Inuisi had always been connected to a dangerous person, and if it wasn't, it would be a dead one.

"No, I didn't have a kid, I just took responsibility cause it was my name, Itumi, which made him an orphan in the first place." The girl paused and her voice suddenly became much softer. "So many things I have done, but I regret none of it. The only reason there is no reward for me is cause no one can prove I have done anything." A light laughter started coming from the girl. "Innocent until proven guilty… I love it." She snickered and then stopped. "Too bad my father doesn't believe in it." She sat up quickly. Her hair was a mess and her face was now shown, but she kept the jacket up to cover her front. "Speaking of which, always reveal my location, everything you know about me, and say you only like me cause I'll cut out your heart if you didn't… otherwise they might actually do that." She sighed and fell back onto the ground. She sighed again. "I miss there… I had a bed to sleep on with blankets, not this floor and jacket… and I don't even know what happened to my shirt." Train's jacket wrapped around her even more.

"You need to leave this bar immediately, I can't afford to cover any damages because you're here." The bartender stuttered.

"Alright." The girl was on her feet in a flash. "Thanks for the drinks." She walked out with the black jacket draped over her. Train chugged down the rest of his milk.

"Wait." He called out chasing after her. Opening the door to the outside, he looked about. She had just walked through so she couldn't be far. The sounds of someone throwing up caught his attention. He walked down the alley way towards a dumpster. The girl's legs were in the air and she was bent over its side vomiting into it. She held herself up for a moment and took off the jacket with one arm. She tossed it to him.

"Sorry, I forgot that wasn't mine." She apologized, throwing up some more. Train didn't know what to do. Her personality and honesty was such that she didn't seem like she was bad, but her name and reputation far exceeded her in hideous deeds. Her vomiting stopped and she slumped down to the street ground. She moaned as if her head was hurting her.

"Are you going to sleep here?" Train asked.

"Promise you won't tell Miharu." Train didn't answer right away, so she repeated it. "Promise."

"I won't." He told her and she quieted. "Why don't you sleep in my room, I can sleep in Sven's with him." Train offered.

"Sleeping with sweepers…" She started to grin. "My father would murder me." She snickered. "I can't move, so it would make sleeping with you hard to do… well more work for you." She snickered again.

"Eh – I didn't mean it like that! I meant…" Train started throwing his hands in the air innocently. The girl paused for along time. The blood flowed out of her face so quickly Train thought she was going to pass out again. Instead of losing consciousness she spoke.

"I know what you meant... It just sounds more funny my way, not like" She hiccupped. "I have sex with anyone… the last slash first time "She hiccupped again." I dated the guy ended up in the trash the next day" She paused hiccupping. "In pieces… Miharu iz sawafe thhough cuss myh famely knossss batter… I worned dem." Her words started slurring drastically. Train eyed her carefully. The color had returned to her, but this time it was a drunken red.

"Are you ok?" Train asked.

"Peachy, sir…" Her eyes didn't focus as she looked to him. "Hive weh mat befurrr?"

"Here." He put his jacket over her.

"Thhhunk Youooooooo" She gave him a huge smile as if she was a little kid. She put it on backwards, so that the back was the covering her font.

"You can sleep in our room." He bent down to pick her up. She reeked of alcohol. With unbelievable agility for the state she was in, she jumped out of his grip and landed on her feet in front of him. Her body naturally assumed a fighting stance. She cocked her head and then fell over in that direction on to the ground.

"I um nawt guing bawk to my famely. Sawrry. Hehehe, I um drawnk." She sat up grinning at him. His eyes widened as he realized she thought him to be a person from her father's criminal organization.

"I know let's go get some food so you can sober up!" Train said excitedly, but paused suddenly. "Though I don't have any money…" H glanced away wondering if it was possible to barrow any from Sven.

"I Duuuuuuuu" She popped up right in front of him holding six thousand dollars. "Seeee?" She asked swaying back and forth unsteadily. She wrapped an arm about his waist to support herself. "I lik youu" She giggled, handing him the cash.

"Woah." He felt himself be pulled left as she leaned backwards really far. "You can't stand up by yourself, but you could jump out of my grip?" He asked causing her to laugh.

"Miiiss ter you hawve mon e, con you buy meh fooood?" Her eyes went wide as she begged him. She acted like the money he was now holding was his.

"Sure… Let's go find a place to eat." He put the money into his pocket and looked at the drunk girl who was using him to support herself. "Uh, maybe you should put the jacket on correctly." He grinned as she looked down.

"Ok hehe." She flipped it, showing off her green bra again. Once she had it on correctly, she attempted to zip it. "I cont. It wont work." She pouted as she tried to do it one handedly. Train's eyes narrowed. He didn't like having to be responsible for people. She took her other hand off his waist and zipped it, resulting in her landing on her butt on the ground. She laughed. "Ok fooood!" She popped up again grabbing him to stay on her feet. "This way." She pulled him running full speed out of the ally.

"Hey! Slow down!" He called, watching as she nearly ran them into a wall, then a building, and a person. She ran into the street right in front of a car. "Ah!" He called as she jumped up on to its hood to avoid it. The car barely missed them both. She pulled him towards a larger intersection. "Ok –ok, I'll lead!" He called, yanking her back. He was forced to catch her as she fell into him.

"Arh you guing toh tawk meh toh jale?" She asked looking up at him.

"No." He answered. "Besides there is no ransom for you remember, no one can prove you've ever done anything." He grinned causing her to smile too.

"Yay." She responded sliding down till she was on the ground again. She was asleep.

"I'm going to pick you up alright, remember who I am this time, ok?" Train told her as he lifted her up.

"O…" Her head fell down towards her chest as he held her behind her back and under her knees. "K" She finished.

Train looked about not sure what to do for he didn't doubt that the girl could get up at anytime and start running about again. Figuring Sven might have a few ideas, Train went towards the hotel again.

"Train! I thought you said we wouldn't capture her?" Sven commented as Train walked in holding Itumi.

"I know. I found her at the bar drunk, she passed out." Train informed him.

"If she's a really bad person, why don't we capture her?" Eve asked.

"The cops won't be able to hold her. It's true with her father too, despite what everyone knows, there isn't enough evidence to do anything." Sven explained.

"This is not the same girl." Train stated. "I fought Inuisi Itumi once, a long time go… This girl is like her, but they are not the same anymore."

"Alright." Sven trusted Train. "So then what do you want to do?"

"If she is that dangerous of a person…" Eve started

"Eve, any one baring the name Inuisi is considered highly dangerous, and their own family will end up dead if they are not, or if anyone randomly picks up the name without being so. No one with that name that had a legitimate lifestyle lived very long." Sven interrupted.

"Can we really let her go?" Eve asked.

"Maybe we should call Karl, the mayor you know. He might have some valuable advice, if not something legally he can do." Sven suggested.

"Alright." Train agreed. "Man she's heavy…"

"Asshole" The girl spoke. Her eyes were closed and she did not move otherwise, but the word had definitely come from her.

"HEY! I'm giving you a bed." Train pointed out.

"It doesn't feel like I'm in a bed." She responded.

"Humph." Train looked up at a confused Sven and Eve. "Oh yeah, she talks in her sleep, very well." He said off the bat. "Alright, I'm going to bed. You can call Karl and talk to me in the morning. NIGHT!" He called out, opening the connecting door to his room.

He put her down on one of the beds. They had made enough money of the gang to get three rooms for the night. Sven and Eve had both gotten queen or king beds, but he had gotten two singles. He smiled at the luck of it that things would turn out to as if fitted by fate. The girl curled up under the blankets naturally. She hugged one of the pillows close to her body while resting her head on the other.

"If I die, take care of Miharu…" Her voice was muffled as she pulled the blanket up over her head. "You can change too, I can't see." She told him.

"So you're awake now?" He asked looking her over.

"No..." She responded. He smiled and left her alone. Initially he thought about just giving her the room, but he didn't really want to share a bed with anyone and his room had two. "Don't end up in the trash in pieces please…" He barely heard her this time, and it took him a few moments to translate what she had said.

"Don't worry, I'm the black cat…" He started.

"I like cats… they have nine lives… takes daddy a longer time to kill them." She finished.

"If your father comes after me, I'll just sweep him up." He told her, she giggled.

"Good… Miharu picked good role models, you and your friends… I'm not so much… I am chained to my name and I can't forget my sist…." Her voice trailed off. Her breathing made Train suspect she had fallen asleep.

"Ah, finally." He sighed relieved. He was exhausted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Inuisi Itumi I was told you came here of your own free will. The authorities want me to lock you away to punish your family, even though there's no true evidence for it. Chronos stated they will be sending erasers after you unless an agreement is reached." Itumi stood before the Mayor's desk. She had Train tell her he was a good guy too many times before she reluctantly went with them to stand here before him. She knew this would be what was best for Endoh Miharu, but it would also be going against everything she was ever taught.

Train had took her Taro cards, sword, picks, daggers, needles, and all the things that normally calmed her nervousness. She had willingly gave them up under the condition of she could keep his jacket until he returned them. She played with the corners of the unzipped jacket, tugging on it and rubbing it between her fingers. Underneath it she wore a black plain t-shirt since Sven had said her one with the expression about beheading would not be appropriate. Instead of a short skirt, Itumi wore long baggy pants and tennis shoes. Unnerving to her, she had nothing in any of her pockets. Her hair was down, a fashion she never wore, and combed smooth. Her green eyes looked at her fidgeting hands.

"Train seems set that you are not the Inuisi Itumi that we all have heard so much about, but instead somehow different. I want what made you change, if you changed." Her eyes drifted upwards. His glaze was trying to look deep into her soul. She knew he could not though. Years of practice, years of training, years of being Inuisi Itumi would defeat anything he threw against her. The only way he'd win was if she let him. Miharu was outside with Kumi and the new people, Sven, Eve, and Train, sitting in the couch over to her left.

"I cannot tell you how the misunderstandings have come to occur about me. How the rumors don't match with what you see. But, in all honesty, I really haven't changed that much… I always was my mother's daughter… not my father's even though I am a child of both. Though you don't know a lot about my mother, do you?" She asked with a smile lightening the mood. "If you choose to lock me away, or put me under the supervision of chronos… I won't comply. I know you can't let me run around freely, but honestly, if even if you lock me away, more rumors and things you can't prove will arise… When I'm out of a town, things still happen there. My father made it possible to be such, because I am Inuisi Itumi…. I kill people, steal, lie - I am a druggy alcoholic temperamental child who fails at staying cold hearted and not crying and not caring and not thinking… I am not the heir to my father's empire, even though I am… It's confusing but that's what it is." Itumi had not blinked during her statement, she had not looked him in the eyes either. Instead she had stared past him to the window behind. If she could she wanted to hide, or have Kumi, or her sword. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the jacket tightly. She was holding her breath now.

"Confusing is an understatement… But from your words, I don't believe you are like the rumors either." The mayor stated. Itumi did not relax yet. "However, you are correct, I cannot let you run around freely, but I do not believe I will be locking you up or turning you over to chronos. However, neither group will agree with that, and so some sort of compromise must be found of you either being restrained somewhere or in some organization. For now though, I think it would be just as safe to have you stay in the company of Sven, Train, and Eve until we figure something out." He shrugged and smiled. "And you know paper work; it might be a long time before we figure something out." Itumi grinned from ear to ear at the Mayor's words.

"Thank you soo much sir!" She exclaimed jumping on to his desk with an unbelievable speed. Train, Sven and Eve all rose worried to what she might do. The guards rushed over, but they were far too slow. The girl wrapped her arms around the Mayor giving him a hug. "You're a good mayor." She told him grinning. He laughed.

"Thank you, but you better not do that again. You just gave my bodyguards here a heart attack." He told her.

"Sorry." She said sitting on is desk a foot away from him. "I forget I can't do whatever I want."

"Yeah well if you get in trouble after this, it will be my head too, you know." He informed her.

"Ok, I'll make sure I'll clear you before I do anything." She grinned.

"That was not what I meant." He stated.

"Isn't it? If I do that, then you won't get into trouble." She asked.

"I want you to not get into trouble too, so I can believe in my heart I'm doing the right thing now." He explained.

"That's silly, there's no guarantees in life like that. People change, situations come up, and blackmailing occurs…" She said the last sentence as if she was quoting someone.

"How I'd hate to come from your family." He laughed.

"No one's perfect." She shrugged him off. "May I go tell Miharu now?" She asked him.

"Sure." He grinned at her childish antics. Train was smiling too at her. She leaped over the desk again and ran out the door.

Itumi answered the door. It wasn't her place, but neither Sven, Train, nor Eve was around at the moment. They had all decided it best for her to stay at the house when the group, including Miharu, went on sweeping missions. She found it lonely and depressing when they were gone, but Sven made her promise she would behave. This was their fourth mission and she was already regretting making such a promise, but she felt very good about being with them in general. Sven let her cook, Train loved her food, and she could borrow books from Eve. Miharu would often play with Train or watch Sven, or even go to movies with Eve. He seemed to enjoy having more than just her about. Kumi would not leave her side unless Miharu went on a sweeper mission with the others. A small smile crept on to her lips. It had been six weeks already, the most time she had ever had a consistant lifestyle without being back within the mists of her family.

"Package for Miss Itumi Heartnet." The man held out a clipboard for her to sign. She sighed. Along with forcing her to stay in when they went to sweep people up, she also had to give up her last name. Itumi had told them switching her name was dangerous, but they were insistent on the fact that keeping it was ever more so. It took them a long time to figure out what to do about a new one, but it was figured with Train's skill he would be able to handle any heat from the transition. They also believed he was the best suited to protect her since they still had her cards, sword, and other deadly items. The man handed her the package and walked away. She looked down at it, wondering what it was.

**BOOM!!**

Itumi was thrown backwards by an explosion. By the time she got to her senses she was already being hauled away. She struggled, knocking a few of the men out. A cloth went over her mouth and her world went back, but not before she cursed the sweepers who took away her weapons. She was an Inuisi, if she wasn't dangerous, she was dead. It wasn't her being killed that worried her, it was the fact that they had heard her respond to the name of Heartnet that did.

"Train Heartnet!" A strong female voice called out.

"Itumi, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at the house." Miharu called out.

"Sorry kiddo, that house is boring." Itumi's hair was up in the normal pony tail. She shrugged then put her hands on her skirt covered hips. Her green eyes looked over the net covered criminals. "Looks like you guys are pretty descent sweepers." She informed them.

"Yeah, they didn't put up much of a fight though, so it was pretty uninteresting." Train told her.

"Oh really… Then let me make things interesting for you, Heartnet. Since you're connected to me now." Itumi's voice went cold as she pulled out a card.

"Hey! I thought we said not to use those!" Sven started, but couldn't finish as a thick net went over him. Itumi had changed the card into it and threw it over him with ease.

"But I love my cards." She exclaimed. "Besides, I have to make sure you're up to the challenge of being attached to the Inuisi family. Miharu is considered my adopted kid by my family, so he's safe, but you guys aren't. If you can't handle me, there's no way you'll live past one visit from any other family member. But more than that, I refuse to carry around a weakling's name who is a nobody now." Itumi pulled out another card. Muttering a word they couldn't hear, the card she held turned into a sword.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you." Eve's hair flew out about her and went to strike Itumi.

"No, actually it's not that… it's more, you just don't know what's going on." Itumi threw four cards at her and muttered another inaudible word. The cards vanished before their eyes. Eve's hair wrapped around Itumi, then suddenly fell limp along with the rest of her.

"What did you do!?" Train snapped wide eyed.

"You should be worrying about yourself." Her eyes went deadly cold and Train instantly recognized them. This was the Inuisi Itumi that he had fought before. Train aimed directly at her and fired. The bullet hit the sword and Itumi ran to close the distance between. He shot again, she dodged. Her sword hit his gun. The force of impact made them both jump backwards in recoil. Itumi swung the blade about her hand giving him a cold grin.

"Are you going to go back on your word that easily?" He asked, shooting a third time. The bullet was reflected back towards him and he was the one forced to jump out of the way. She was not joking around.

"No I won't! I promised them, and I won't!" Another female voice came in. Miharu, Train, and Sven who was still caught in a net all turned abruptly to see who was speaking. The figure dashed in front of Itumi and the sounds of swords clashing could be heard.

"Glad to see your still dangerous… surviving the bomb and all" Itumi said to the girl who was blocking her assault on Train. The girl was wearing a short black skirt. Her hair was up in a her favorite style of a ponytail and it fell to the same length's as Itumi's. She was wearing a purple shirt which accented her green eyes, the words on it were 'You jumping off a bridge makes me smile.'

"Suicide isn't my thing." The girl grinned and both of them jumped back. It as at that point that they all realized she was identical to Itumi.

"Think you could make an exception? Though, if I kill myself, I would still be alive." The first said, pointing her sword to her new opponent.

"For myself? Of course." The second replied with a grin. "but remember, I didn't kill my other husband, so I shouldn't kill the person I'm sharing a name with so that I can have my own life!" The two charged each other. Their swords clashed several times before the two jumped back again. The first Itumi's skirt was sliced upwards and the second's shirt was slashed across, but neither were bleeding.

"Own life? I'm the heir to the Inuisi family, that doesn't exist. But I don't run around, so I am not the one people will come after." The first responded back with a cold tone.

"I'm stronger, faster, and wittier, so it evens out." The second smiled shifting the level of her blade. They charged again. The first slashed outwards, and the second ducked down to avoid it. The second one kicked out at the first one's feet. She jumped and pointed her blade down. The second one blocked with her sword and kicked upwards. The first was forced to move out of the way.

"Yeah, with a bad habits of being kind and carefree. But is he just is strong… the one who will take the heat first, since I have his name now… that's what I want to know." The first asked, pulling out some more cards.

"He's the black cat and the good guy, of course he is. I would have killed him along time ago if he wasn't. I've lived apart of this family all my life, I know how to judge the dangerous." The second stuck her tongue out as the first threw the cards at her. Daggers formed, and the second knocked them away, but missed the smoke bomb.

"You're right, to be good and get a connection to this family, you have to be strong, or else die." The first ended up behind her and nearly lopped off her head.

"Cut my hair, and you'll have to cut yours, since we are the same person!" The second grinned as she went for the legs.

"Same with amputations, you child." The first jumped up and kicked outwards.

"But amputations are more fun!" The second whined and blocked

"Heh, agreed." The first smirked and punched outwards again. The second ducked left. "So what'd you do with the people I sent after myself?"

"Knocked them out, stripped them to their underwear, and tied them up in the van after throwing their clothes down the sewer." The girl grinned. "by the way, good job on the bomb, I did not expect that."

"Thought you'd like it." The first stopped attacking. The two were at a standstill with the blades both directed towards their throats. The second one was grinning while the first was not. The first one backed off. "Well, I'll tell daddy he's strong enough, even though I didn't really get to see it." Her sword turned back into cards, and she put them in a strap on her leg.

"Psh, I can take care of myself. It doesn't matter their strength cause even if I die, I don't really die." The second strapped her sword onto her back.

"Dad had it amended that a girl can have two husbands so everything is legal with me and him. You can't take his last name though, that goes against the family. " The first one looked away and muttered a few words. The net Sven was in changed back into a card, and four cards appeared by Eve who started to move about. The girl sat up as the second Itumi replied.

"Family, can't live with them, can't live without them, sadly."

"Itumi, which are you?" Miharu interrupted the two.

"I'm Inuisi Itumi." Both responded at the same time.

"Well, I'll go tell father the situation…me constantly being under the supervision of the sweeper will be beneficial I think. The rivals are already angry about it. Makes things interesting when they start up their petty wars." The first one told the second.

"Oh great, I'm being beneficial to you…" The second one was sarcastic. "I'm going to go get drunk… I get to be unique about."

"Well if I came home completely, people would know the truth." The first put her hands on her hips. "Sure these people could tell everyone they knew."

"Psh, it's scary enough having one of me… no one wants two."

"Exactly." The first agreed before her eyes went cold. "But the real reason I came here is our Uncle is up to something, so keep your ears open. The last time he tried something was the time of the earthquake, and I almost ended up minced meat." The first one turned and without a word of good bye ran away.

"Yay… I hate family visits, time to go to the bar and forget this whole mess occurred." Itumi proclaimed to the world, running and jumping on to a building to get away from the group which was now staring at her. Miharu turned to look at Sven.

"That explains so much about that girl, I don't even know where to begin." Sven exclaimed.

"She has a clone?" Eve asked

"An identical twin. Since they left you alive, it's probably ok to tell you." Miharu started. "It's one of the many family secrets. Inuisi Itumi is actually two people living legally as one. The reason I know is cause the Itumi you know is the one who saved me and helped me after my family was killed. She got in trouble a lot because of me though. A few times I thought they had killed her cause she didn't reappear when people came to haul her away." Miharu looked really sad suddenly.

"So… she's the good one?" Sven asked.

"No the only reason she ended up getting to do whatever she wanted was cause she was more dangerous and stronger one. She also was fairly unpredictable. Once she booby trapped an entire house and made me sit in the only safe room for three days. She's bad not just on your terms though, she rebelled against her dad, which would mean she was the good guy – uh, girl, too." Miharu's face was scrunched up in confusion as he thought over what he just said.

"I think we need to take her to the authorities, and tell them this." Eve stated.

"You can't do that! They will murder you all. That is if you can get her to go or if they hear word about it." Miharu exclaimed. "Besides, she might be dangerous, but she's not really dangerous…." Miharu trailed off confused again.

"She kept her promise, and even stopped sister, who is also herself, from attacking us. I don't think she's that bad, I think she's just in a bad situation." Train added, suddenly remembering Itumi's words to the mayor.

"It's not like anyone will believe us anyway. There is no way to prove it either, for no Inuisi would fall for any trick to unveil any secret. They don't even tell anything about things everyone does know about!" Sven complained.

"From the sound of it, it looks like you guys are going to fit right in as in-laws." A deep male voice added the mix. A man with a dark green mohawk came out of the shadows. He wore black leather with silver chains across the front of it along with a black muscle shirt. His charcoal eyes gazed across the group. "My name is Kurdora Naoki."

"You're the lead singer in the metal rock group Hagane Bara.(Steel Rose ?)." Eve commented. "I read an article on you a couple months back. Before your music career you were an eraser and a sweeper."

"Yes I am, thank you for noticing. I am also Inuisi Itumi's first husband and now, you are her second, Train Heartnet."

"We never got married!" Train proclaimed.

"No, but you made her use your last name, and to any Inuisi that's the same is marriage. Her entire family thinks you are, and unless you want to correct them and see how many people come after you for it, I'd say you're pretty much stuck as that girl's partner." The man stopped walking and crossed his arms before them. "You know, she won't care though if you just vanish on her though. Not like the Itumi I married who would hunt me down and murder my soul if I even thought such a thing." The man grinned.

"So you knew about there being two of them?" Sven asked.

"Naw man, I had been married to her for four months, and one day I try to fool around with her and she freaks out on me. I was thrown against a wall and shot at many times. I thought she was going to kill me, but instead the bullets had impacted the wall around me. She told me she didn't care if we were married I wasn't supposed to act like that towards her. Though at the time, I couldn't figure out why she suddenly had a problem with it since I had done it before many a times. It wasn't till a whole confusing week later that I saw them both in the same room, before that I thought Itumi went bipolar or something. Gave me a freakin heart attack to find out I actually married someone who was two people, but at least it was better than dealing with the idea of a bipolar Itumi" Naoki gave them another friendly smile.

"You willingly married an Inuisi?" Sven asked amazed.

"Man I was an eraser before, I can take care of myself, plus my music career has gotten me pretty use to dealing with people who either like me or don't. On a note on top of that, Itumi is not quite the same as the rest of the family." Naoki shrugged it off. "Hey, Miharu, why don't you go see what I brought you today? It's over in the van on the far corner. I have a figuring Itumi is shopping and she might throw it out to make room for her bags if you don't get it soon."

"Thank you Mr. Kurdora." Miharu exclaimed as he ran off in the direction Naoki pointed. With a nod from Sven, Eve went with him to make sure he stayed safe.

"Listen you two. You do anything to Itumi, death will be your dream goal from that point on. Her family may hate this one, but she's still family, you dig. Also, Heartnet, if you feel anything at all for that girl, you better go find her now. My Itumi doesn't drink at all, but yours will drink herself sick, specially when she's sad or lonely. Itumi has two weaknesses and two great strengths, the ability to be socially dependant and incompetent and the ability to be physically dependant and incompetent; and as for strengths, the ability to be emotionally unstable and warm, and the ability to be mentally analytical and consistent. I'll leave figuring out what Itumi is what to you." Kudora stopped and looked in the direction his Itumi went, then glanced over to where their Itumi went. " And incase you missed it, Itumi was basically just reminded that anyone she meets and wants to keep hanging around will be killed by those she is supposed to value the most… her family." Naoki shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. "Well, I have to go, my Itumi does not accept apologizes for being late, nor does she understand such actions either. I'll probably be seeing you guys around, since you will most likely be invited to some crazy Inuisi family event or another." He disappeared leaving the two in silence.

"Maybe agreeing to have her come with us was a bad idea." Sven glanced over to Train.

"I want you to take Eve and Miharu ahead, I'll meet up with you in a couple days." His voice was distant. "I am going to meet the Inuisi family… besides, they probably have a lot of good food." Train grinned. "She had to have learned to cook so great from somewhere, and I plan on visiting that place." He pointed out. Sven gave a small laugh and nodded. He trusted Train's judgment, even though he didn't trust anything that had to do with the Inuisi family.

Itumi sat in the closet with the door shut. Her initial plan was to get herself so drunk she wouldn't be able to even remember the events before she started drinking. Plus she normally was an idiotic happy drunk, so it was hard to be sad then. However, the money she was going to use for it had only bought her a bottle and she wasn't sure if that would be enough. She needed to get more money, but unlike the last time, she was not wearing enough layers for another game of poker. She put her head down in her arms and sucked on the top of the open bottle. Putting her head back she took a large swig. Her face burned with the drunken warmth, but it wasn't making her happier. She sat in the random store closet slightly upset with the world. She had gotten by perfectly fine before her family had to come back and remind her of the conditions under which she lived. Taking a few more swigs she ignored the muffled voices outside the door. In three days she'd go back to them, and see what they had decided, though she was pretty sure it was going to be an awkward situation no matter what.

Light peered in as the door open. She looked up at the shadowy figure.

"You'd be really good at the game hide and seek I'd bet." The voice hit her ears causing her to glare. "Ok, no more drinking, that's bad for you." They grabbed her bottle and started to pull it away from her grasp. She tugged back before kicking out at them. They blocked it and she was forced to rise up, since she wouldn't let go. The tug of war went on for awhile before she punched towards his head. He grabbed her hand and freed the bottle from her. "Drinking makes your responses slow." He told her, hauling her out of the closet.

"I tried to kill you, and the others." She paused looking away. She didn't like feeling really sad. "I want to drink until I'm happy again."

"Alcohol does not make someone happy." At his words Itumi set her jaw in a stubborn fashion. "And it wasn't even you that attacked us. So come on." He tugged at her again trying to move her towards the door.

"It was me, I'm Inuisi Itumi. It's the way it always has been and will keep being until I die once or twice. And I'm not going back." She snapped pulling away from his grip and walking the other direction. She suddenly stopped and turned back around. She moved so she was lined up with him. Her eyes started to water and Train tensed. "You can sweep me up." She put her hands together and tilted her chin down. Tears were slowly running down her cheeks.

"No, I wasn't going to do that." Train didn't know what to do.

"But I'm the bad guy, and an Inuisi, and I lied to you and Itumi doesn't like you so she'll try to kill you again, and I used my cards and sword… and I'm a depressed drunk….I hate depressed drunks, I hate being a depressed drunk who whines, I don't like crying and being sad… And I'm starving." She whined not able to look at him. Train tried to cover his laughter but couldn't. Before him was the dangerous Inuisi Itumi who supposedly nearly murdered her own family at one point, and she was whining like a sad child about whining like a sad child. He just kept laughing. Itumi looked up at him tears still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" He couldn't even finish the sentence. Putting his hand on her shoulder he laughed more. A smile from his laughter started to creep onto her lips and her sad eyes brightened. Within moments she was grinning and the tears in her eyes were gone.

Itumi wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his chest. She was hugging him tightly. At first it shocked him, but then he relaxed and held her. She was two years younger than him. At the same time of being more responsible she was much more child like. He knew what Naoki was talking about instantly. The Itumi that had attacked them today was the one that was physically dependant and incompetent. It showed in her fighting style, and in how she didn't fight alone, but instead brought not only her husband, but a group of people just to attack one person, herself in essence. She also was the one that was mentally analytical and consistent. She had orchestrated an event that none of them had saw coming and had easily gotten their group down from three to two in a quick fashion. It was the Itumi he was holding now that was socially dependant and incompetent. He felt it was her that lived in the other's shadow because she could not keep face, because she was a warm person. Being emotionally unstable though, she showed she was human something the Inuisi family kept as secret as the fact that their daughter was actually two people. Train was positive this girl was alright, even if she was a little different from normal people.

His stomach growled and he felt and heard Itumi giggle at it. He smiled.

"I'm starving too. Let's go get something to eat, shall we?" He asked her. Train had borrowed some money from Sven so he didn't think twice on it. She nodded her head frantically and let go of his waist. They walked out of the store together. It felt awkward to him that she was still holding his hand, but he held it securely anyway. His face turned a bit red as people starred.

"If it bothers you I can stop." Her voice was so faint he almost didn't hear it. She was looking away. He was sure she was insecure now that her family had come into the mix and threatened to kill them. He tugged her closer and let go. She let him and smiled.

"For someone who's not actually happy, you smile a lot." He draped his arm about her shoulders. Startled at his words, she looked to him for clarity. "Cheer up, it's not my place to judge another's lifestyle… or family." He added. She gave him a real grin, and he laughed. His stomach growled again causing her to giggle. Her attitude was refreshing and it seemed to uplift him. Her sense of responsibility was also nice, because it wasn't serious as Sven's or as competitive as Eve's, but more relaxed. He held her closer. She didn't need his protection from people, but more so from herself.


End file.
